Star Wars The Clone Wars: Dark Jedi of The Confederacy
by Deathstroke22red
Summary: The Galactic Republic and her Jedi defenders fight against The Confederacy of Independent Systems lead by Count Dooku apprentice to the mysterious and allusive Darth Sidious. A year into the conflict a number of Jedi leave The Jedi Order and become Dark Jedi swearing their loyalty to Count Dooku. What does the future hold for the Galactic Republic only time will tell.


_**Chapter 1: Dark Jedi Begin Their Training**_

Richard's POV

Serenno, Dooku's Palace

21 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin)

I stood in the courtyard of Count Dooku's Palace. But I wasn't the only one here alongside me were close to 200 Jedi, well we aren't Jedi anymore we are Dark Jedi. We each turned our backs on our masters and in some cases killed our masters but we all turned our backs on The Jedi Order and The Galactic Republic.

This is the day after we all arrived here to join The Confederacy of Independent Systems and save the galaxy from the oppression of the Republic and the Jedi. We were told by Dooku himself that the training will remove those who are weak and only the strongest of us will be left standing. Dooku's own assassin a Dark Jedi named Ventress would be left with the task of weeding out the weak.

Today would be the first day of this training and I looked around at my fellow initiates as Ventress called us wondering how many of us would survive. The previous night we had to try and tap into feel the Dark Side and start to unlock our potential. We all had to also give up our lightsabers, only the strongest and survivors of the training would get their lightsabers back while those who failed, well they wouldn't need their lightsabers since they'd be dead.

Ventress examined us trying to sense which of us had succeeded in tapping into the Dark Side. She gestured for a few of us to step forward, those that did we watched as she killed them. One she decapitated, another she impaled with her lightsaber, and the last one who tried to run she threw her lightsaber at and impaled him through the back. She used the force and pulled her lightsaber back to her.

"That was an example of the fate of the weak learn from it" Ventress said as some droids brought out staffs. We spent the next few weeks fighting with those staffs and during the later parts of those weeks we mixed in using the force in the fights. After those weeks we were each put in isolation as a way to further tap into the Dark Side in order to survive.

We spent the next week doing this and when we were brought back to the courtyard we noticed our numbers dropped almost 2 dozen. I knew that meant those who weren't here must have died, this strengthened my resolve to survive and prove myself able to fight for the separatists. What Ventress did next confused some of us "Now think to when your anger started and channel that anger, let it fill you and push you further towards The Dark Side" She said. We all closed our eyes and began to think back to what brought us here, I thought back to when my anger started, In that damned arena.

Flashback

Richard's POV

Geonosis, Geonosian Arena

22 BBY

I followed my master as we and dozens other Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters spread throughout the halls of the arena to get to positions to where we could try to save Jedi Master Kenobi, his Padawan Skywalker, and Senator Amidala. "Master Loren will we have to fight our way out after we save them because I don't see any other way this will go ?" I ask her. Master Miranda Loren was a Female Twi'Lek Jedi Master, she was the one who found me on Balmorra and brought me to The Jedi Temple on Coruscant. "Padawan Marion it will lead to that I am afraid" I heard Master Kit Fisto say as he went past us.

I nodded and reached the point when me and my master had to separate. "May The Force Be With You Richard" She said to me smiling as she left for her spot. "To you as well Master" I said back to her as I hurried quietly to my spot.

I reached my spot which was near an opening to the stands of the arena. I peeked out and saw lots of Geonosians watching what was happening in the center. I squinted my eyes and could see droids enter the arena.

I grabbed my lightsaber and waited for the signal to attack. I could slightly see where Count Dooku was and I could see Nute Gunrey, his advisor, what looked like a Mandalorien, and Count Dooku. I then saw Master Windu approach and engage his lightsaber having it close to the Mandalorien's neck. With this me and the other Jedi came out of hiding and engaged our lightsabers causing the Geonosians to fly off. My lightsaber had a blue blade and my master's lightsaber had a yellow blade.

Then I saw blaster fire and some flames go towards Master Windu to jump into the arena soon being joined by the rest of us. We then started battling the battle droids and the geonosians. I was fighting alongside a few Jedi Knights as we were cutting down droids and geonosians.

But then more droids entered the arena and we fought them. As we fought more and more droids came into the arena. I looked around as I was cutting down droids and started seeing we were being overwhelmed by all the droids.

My lack of attention was rewarded by blaster bolts. I deflected some back to the source and some to other directions but it was too much. One blaster bolt struck my left shoulder and another struck my right leg and a third blaster bolt struck my stomach causing me to fall back and groan. As the battle droids aimed their blasters at me I thought that was it, but as if by some order they lowered their blasters.

I was then forced up and had to limp to the very center of the arena and saw 2 dozen Jedi and Senator Amidala were there and I limped to them. I wasn't listening to what Count Dooku was saying as I collapsed from the strain and pain from my injuries. I looked at all the dead jedi and felt anger towards them and the others 'How could this have happened we were bested by droids, we should have won' I thought to myself but calmed myself and putting it down as we were just overwhelmed.

I looked at the droids as my master helped me up and put my arm around her shoulder to help me stand. I saw the droids raise their blasters and aim at us, I engaged my lightsaber and got ready to deflect as many blaster bolts as I could before they would kill me. Then we heard the sound of ships as we looked up and saw ships descending to the arena. We then started to deflect the blaster fire coming at us as the ships descended to hovering a foot or two above the ground.

My master started to back us to one of the ships as we continued to deflect blaster fire. When we reached the ship she got me inside and climbed in after me. The ship took off and I started to feel lightheaded "Pilot get us to somewhere where my Padawan can be healed" She said as I passed out.

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

21 BBY

I stood in front of my master, I was now a Jedi Knight and a General in The Grand Army of The Republic but right now I was mad at the Jedi Order and The Galactic Republic. "But Master Loren, Why did The Republic and The Jedi abandon Jabiim to The Separatists ?" I asked my master as I felt mad at this. I had learned that Anakin Skywalker and his clone forces abandoned Jabiim under the Chancellor's orders.

Master Loren sighed "Richard do you know how many Jedi and Clone Troopers went to Jabiim ?" She asked me. "Well um… no I don't" I said to her wondering where this was going "30 Jedi, close to several thousand Clone Troopers, and a few teams of Arc Troopers went to defend Jabiim against The Separatists… Richard of all of them Skywalker was the only Jedi to come back the other 29 died and among those that died was Master Kenobi, only a few hundred Clone Troopers survived, and none of the Arc Troopers survived… Supreme Chancellor Palpatine made the right choice we couldn't stop The Separatists, do you understand ?" She asked me. I felt more anger at hearing this but I sighed "Okay Master Loren" I said back to her as I left thinking to myself on how I could join The Separatists.

Balmorra, Republic Command Base

2 Weeks Later

I had done it I was offered a chance to join The Separatists only thing I had to do was aid the droids in their attack on the command base. I was in the command center since no one was in here at the moment save for a few clones who were now laying on the floor dead. Steam coming from where my lightsaber had either stabbed them or slashed them.

I continued to deactivate the base's defenses and then use my holo-communicator to contact The Separatist Leader on Balmorra. "The Base's defenses are offline you can begin your attack" I said to the 32 year old Female Togruta. I then heard the door to the command center open and a female gasp "I see you have some company, our attack will begin now, So I'll leave you to 'entertain' your company" She said as I nodded and shut off the holo-communicator.

I turned around and saw Master Loren, Commander Kalses, and 6 other Clone Troopers. They saw the dead clones and turned to me, The Commander and his clones raised their blaster and aimed them at me. "Richard what have you done ?" Master Loren asked me as the clones kept their blasters aimed at me.

"I'm doing what I should have done some time ago" I said as I used the force and pulled my lightsaber to my hand engaging the blue blade of my lightsaber. Master Loren sighed and engaged her lightsaber. The clones started to blast at me as she rushed at me wanting to try and stop me without killing me.

I deflected some of the blaster bolts one of which hit the clone who fired it, killing him. When my master got close enough she started to duel me as I dueled her back. The clones started to move in order to get a shot at me while me and my former master dueled.

I blocked her swings and she blocked my swings angering me. I could see the clones trying to get behind me, I snarled and used the force to push my master out of the command center, as she hit the wall in the hallway I leapt forward and destroyed the console to the door knowing this will buy me some time. I then turned to the clones and rushed at them as they began to blast at me.

I deflected the blaster bolts and got to them. I stabbed one clone through the chest and used the force to push the commander against a wall, I then used the force to throw a clone at the door as Master Loren was cutting through it and saw his body hit where she was cutting and I knew she must have realized what had happened, Then I threw a clone out the window of the command center letting in the sound of the battle outside, I decapitated another clone and saw the commander aiming his blaster at me, I used the force and pulled the last clone to me and used him as a shield against the commander's blaster fire, after seeing the shots he fired killed his fellow clone I throw the clone aside and approached the commander as I used the force to choke him. Right as Master Loren came back inside she saw me pull the commander towards me and impale him through the chest with my lightsaber, killing him.

I pulled my lightsaber out and let the commander's corpse fall to the ground. She rushed at me as I turned around and blocked her attacks and started to attack her as well. As we dueled I used the force to pull the commander's blaster pistol to me. We kept on dueling and she managed to swipe at my shoulder causing me to fall back and drop my lightsaber.

She pointed her lightsaber at me "Surrender Richard" She said to me. I looked at her and time seemed to slow as I raised the commander's blaster pistol, I fired a blaster round striking her hand making her drop her lightsaber and hold her hand. I kept the blaster pistol aimed at her and felt a battle happening inside myself, a voice telling me to kill my former master and another voice telling me not to and to turn away from the path I'm going. Master Loren looked up at me and could see my hesitation at firing the blaster bolt that would kill her. Tears started to come to my eyes and she approached me but didn't grab her lightsaber taking the chance to possibly get me to see reason.

She kneeled down next to me and I kept the blaster pistol aimed at her and without her seeing or me knowing I set the blaster to stun. "Richard please see reason, look at what you've done please just lower the blaster pistol ?" Master Loren asked me. I felt more tears fall from my eyes "I-I'm sorry Master Loren I don't want to kill you but I have to do this, Please forgive me" I say to her before blasting her and watching with tear filled eyes as she fell back.

I watched her and felt like something inside me had died with me killing her. I looked down at the blaster pistol and saw it was set to stun. With that I felt some sort of happiness that she was still alive, not knowing the light side in me was still there. I put the blaster pistol down and left the room, I used the force to pull my lightsaber back to me.

I walked out of the base and saw many dead clones except for a few mechanics and technicians who weren't clones. The Togruta smiled at me "This is your final task before you can join The Separatists, Kill these men to prove your loyalty" She said to me. I approached them and engaged my lightsaber and killed each one, with each death the darkness in me grew and grew and after the last one's death I had given into the Dark Side and we left the command base with me almost fully given into the Dark Side, not knowing that as long as my master is still alive there will be some remnant of light left in me, I secretly had feelings towards her which the Jedi Order wouldn't like but I didn't have to worry since I wasn't a Jedi anymore, I was a Dark Jedi.

Serenno, Dooku's Palace

Present

I came out of my meditating and I looked around. And saw almost a dozen of us were dead. The rest of us stood up as a sign that we were done.

The next 2 months were like this and brutal. The last day of our training Ventress had us use vibroswords and the last 100 of us had to fight and the last 30 standing were going to be members of The Confederacy of Independent Systems, Count Dooku himself would watch the battle and see who would serve him. We all battled to the death and I personally slew 7 others and after 25 minutes it was over, I was among the last 30.

With this we were given the rank of Commander and our lightsabers were returned to us with one change, they now had crimson blades. We bowed and left for where we were staying. This meant we were all Commanders in The Confederacy of Independent Systems.

Unknown

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Meanwhile

I was walking out of the archives wanting to search my former Padawan's room to see if there was a way to bring him back. "Greetings Master Loren" A Jedi said as she went passed me into the archives.

Author's Note:

This fanfiction is open for Dark Jedi characters if someone wants one in the fanfic. Also does anyone think I should have Richard be redeemed at a later point in the fanfic ?


End file.
